


Out The Back Door

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: How else to go unearth ancient kingdoms, really.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words





	Out The Back Door

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ 199 -- Adventure

Maybe it was a bad idea.

Maybe he shouldn't be slipping away from throne, kingdom, responsibilities -- and the crushing weight of guilt -- to frolic off through the Farplane.

_Maybe I don't care._  
_We deserve some downtime, damn it._

Rain muttered a colourful string of curses (prompting odd looks from passing moogles) and set off from the touchstone. They were supposed to meet outside King Mog's fortress …

The flicker of violet and azure grabbed his attention.

"You can't not be early, can you?"

Lasswell arched a brow at the comment, but was smiling --

"Of course not.  
"Ready to finally explore Ardra?"


End file.
